


Те, кто мы есть

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animagus, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анимагическое АУ, в котором Расс ворчит в два раза меньше, чем должен, а Милт ведет себя очень странно. Магреализм, очень альтернативная география Батл Крика; от событий сериала в тексте почти ничего не осталось. Ну упс =).<br/>Написано по заявке с Инсайда для команды WTF Battle Creek 2016. За бетинг огромное спасибо their-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто мы есть

Очевидно, с Милтом что-то было не так. Это Расс понял сразу же, как тот появился на половине управления, весь такой сияющий и прилизанный, в дорогом костюме, ослепил всех своей улыбкой и до ужаса напомнил Рассу игрушечного Кена, у которого была очень похожая укладка и грустная пластмассовая пустота в штанах. 

Эта мысль утешала его ровно до того момента, как Холли назвала Милта красавчиком. 

Когда Расс оказался в его машине — такой же новенькой и блестящей, как и сам Милт, — мантра про Кена и пустые штаны окончательно перестала помогать. 

— Насколько я знаю, если ты доверяешь людям, то и они доверяют тебе, — спокойно произнес Милт, и от его доброжелательного тона у Расса заныли зубы.

— Ты вообще людей видел? — пробормотал он, отвернувшись к окну и глядя на темную и неспокойную сегодня Каламазу. 

Милт собирался что-то ответить. Наверное. Ну, он должен был что-то ответить, но тут машину занесло вправо, резко развернуло, она ткнулась в железное ограждение моста и замерла. 

Когда Расс пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что на светлой подушке безопасности, уперевшейся ему в грудь, сидит большой длиннолапый кот и с интересом смотрит на него зелеными глазами. 

Расс осторожно повернул голову влево. Милта в машине не было. 

Мягкая лапа легко стукнула его по носу. 

— Мяу, — тихо и вроде бы даже деликатно мяукнул кот, нешироко открыв розовую пасть, — мяу.

Расс посмотрел направо. Если он ничего не перепутал, машина все еще стояла на мосту, но уже над другим берегом Каламазу. И в ней не было Милта. А кот был. 

— Мяу. 

— Вот блядь! — с чувством выругался Расс и попытался добраться до телефона. 

Когда служба спасения вытащила его из покореженной машины, кот осторожно выпрыгнул на асфальт следом и пошел в сторону кареты скорой помощи, не отставая ни на шаг. 

— Угораздило же тебя… напарничек, — бросил Расс через плечо. 

Кот ничего не ответил, только подбежал поближе, изящно перебирая длинными лапами, и потерся прямо о его брюки, оставив на них серую, словно бы с синим отблеском, шерсть.

***

Мостов в Батл Крике было семь. То есть, вообще их было, конечно, намного больше, но вот таких, особенных, по которым нельзя было ходить просто так — ровно семь. Четыре из них были переброшены через Каламазу, три — через реку, давшую название городу. Это число никогда не менялось. Расс не помнил, чтобы хотя бы с одним из мостов что-нибудь происходило, они даже на ремонт не закрывались никогда — просто стояли, целые, полностью исправные, абсолютно современные. Никто из приезжих не мог угадать их возраст. А между тем, мостам было ровно три сотни лет. Во всяком случае, так утверждала старая Элли, которой самой на днях стукнуло девяносто девять. Во всем Батл Крике не было ни одного человека старше нее, так же, как не было ни одного человека, который больше бы знал про мосты.

Именно к Элли Расс и отправился сразу после того, как врачи залили антисептиком небольшую царапину на его виске и отпустили, посоветовав взять пару выходных и не перенапрягаться в ближайшее время. 

Кот, конечно же, увязался за ним. Бежал чуть позади, не прячась, не отвлекаясь ни на какие мелочи вроде забавно шуршавших листьев и бумажек, которые гонял по маленькому парку прохладный, совсем не весенний ветер. 

Расс злился: на кота, то есть, на Милта, который не рассказал о себе такую важную вещь, на чертовы мосты, которые творили с этим городом, что хотели, но больше всего — на себя, потому что отчаянно, невозможно Милту завидовал. Даже сейчас. 

Он знал о существовании мостов, о том, как они действуют на некоторых, с самого детства и еще мальчиком часто убегал от Констанс и гулял по ближайшему из семи, до которого удавалось добраться. С берега на берег, с берега на берег. Расс очень хотел, чтобы мост через реку изменил его, проявил настоящую суть. Он переходил туда-обратно по семь раз, если успевал, но это не помогало — Расс оставался человеком, таким же, как и был всегда. 

Констанс, превращавшаяся на середине любого моста в тонкую кареглазую олениху, ужасно напоминавшую Рассу Бэмби (и беззастенчиво этим пользовавшаяся), мягко подталкивала его кожистым носом к нужному берегу, а потом оборачивалась и уговаривала, что быть человеком — это тоже талант, дар, самый большой на свете, и обещала, что когда-нибудь он поймет. 

Врала, конечно. Расс в этом не сомневался.

***

Перед домом старой Элли кот забеспокоился: остановился, распушил длинный хвост, а потом выгнул спину дугой и зашипел. Расс с интересом посмотрел, как прижимаются к лобастой голове аккуратные уши, впечатлился длиной белых клыков и пошел дальше.

Он сделал целых три шага по давно нестриженному газону, прежде чем вернуться и подхватить кота на руки. Кот, правда, жеста не оценил — вцепился в пиджак так, что когти прошли через ткань и больно оцарапали кожу. Расс скривился, но кота не выпустил. 

Элли уже ждала их. Именно их, в смысле, вдвоем — она так и сказала, когда Расс кое-как справился с открытой входной дверью и наконец зашел в дом. 

— Какой славный у тебя мальчик, Расс, дорогой. Где ты его взял?

Расс от возмущения разжал руки. Кот, наверное, подсознательно все время ожидавший чего-то подобного, быстро вскарабкался ему на плечо, потоптался и устроился поудобней, обернув вокруг шеи Расса хвост. Короткая шерсть щекотала кожу. 

— Это не мой мальчик. То есть, вообще не мальчик. Элли, это агент Милт Чемберлен, который неудачно проехал по мосту. 

— Привет-привет, милый, — протянула Элли и аккуратно погладила кота-Милта по голове.

Милт снова зашипел, забил хвостом, то и дело попадая Рассу по щеке. 

— Эй, кажется, ты ему не нравишься, — Расс осторожно, стараясь держаться максимально ровно, прошел в дальний угол комнаты и опустился в старое кресло, обитое желтой тканью в жутковатый красный цветок. Милт не пошевелился. 

— Конечно не нравлюсь. И тебе не нравлюсь, хоть ты и притворяешься уже очень много лет, что это не так, — Элли долго выбивала из помятой бумажной пачки сигарету, щелкала дешевой пластиковой зажигалкой. Когда голубоватый, неприятно пахнущий дым поплыл по комнате, она наконец взглянула на Расса и спросила: — А зачем ты ко мне-то пришел, дорогой?

— Он не превращается обратно, — ответил Расс, одновременно пытаясь отряхнуть брюки, пиджак и рубашку от мелких, но заметных шерстинок, — я водил его по главному мосту, и еще по тому, который в двух кварталах от твоего дома. 

— Водил кота? На поводке, что ли? — казалось, Элли правда волновал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Какой поводок, Элли, что ты несешь? Милт сам шел. У него ж человечность отказала, а не мозги. 

— Именно, — Элли подошла к креслу, и Рассу показалось, что дым от сигареты в ее руке стал из голубоватого синим, тяжелым, опасным каким-то. Этот дым потянулся к ним с Милтом, как живое существо, окутал, проник везде, в каждую пору, остался на коже — а потом исчез, словно и не было ничего. — Именно человечность отказала. Все-таки права была твоя мать, есть у тебя дар. 

— Что? — Расс замахал рукой, разгоняя клубы дыма вокруг себя. — Да о чем ты, черт возьми?

— Вот что, — Элли, казалось, и не слышала его, — мальчику твоему я не помощница. Сам ищи, что с ним случилось, а лучше послушай моего совета, не тронь это все, оставь так. Ему и котом неплохо, уж поверь. 

— А мосты?

— А что мосты? С мостами все в порядке, это не с ними проблема, а с котиком твоим. — Элли усмехнулась, показывая желтые, но все еще крепкие зубы. — А теперь катитесь отсюда, оба. Шумные вы, а я старуха, мне покой нужен.

***

— Старуха она, как же, — бормотал себе под нос Расс, пока шел домой — конечно, самым дальним, кружным путем, который смог вспомнить. Он устал, ноги казались тяжелыми и будто бы ватными, но такси вызывать было пока нельзя — оставался последний мост, который они с Милтом еще не проверили. — Эта старуха еще нас с тобой переживет, парень, точно тебе говорю.

Милт молчал. Он вообще вел себя удивительно тихо с того самого момента, как странный дым Элли коснулся его — не мяукал, не скулил, не зевал даже. Просто лежал на шее у Расса теплым живым воротником и только изредка вцеплялся в многострадальный пиджак когтями, стараясь сохранить равновесие. 

Себастьянов мост показался из-за поворота, белый, с высокими и тонкими металлическими арками, соединявшимися друг с другом точно над центральным пролетом. Расс улыбнулся, зашагал быстрее — этот мост, пожалуй, был его любимым. В отличие от тяжеловесного Главного и остальных, в Себастьяновом мосту не чувствовалось никакой угрозы, ничего странного или неприятного — только сила, чистая, звенящая, готовая влиться в кого угодно, кроме самого Расса. 

Он должен был завидовать, расстраиваться или грустить, но не мог. Только не на этом мосту. 

А вот Милт его восторгов не разделял. За мгновение до того, как нога Расса коснулась пешеходной дорожки, он поднялся на ноги, побалансировал секунду на плече, а потом оттолкнулся и прыгнул. В воздухе мелькнуло размытое серое пятно, и Милт исчез, как будто растворился в асфальте и камне улиц Батл Крика. 

Настроение разом испортилось. 

Расс пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «тварь неблагодарная» и наконец отправился домой.

***

На следующее утро Милт в участке не появился.

Не то чтобы Расс по-настоящему этого ждал. Он решил еще накануне ночью, когда ворочался без сна на своей слишком твердой кровати, что раз Милт убежал от него, то, вероятно, думает, что способен сам о себе позаботиться. Наверное, он уже двадцать раз добрался до дома, в который его заселило Бюро, как-нибудь пролез внутрь и вызвал помощь. 

В воображении нарисовался большой серый кот, упрямо тыкавший лапой в экран телефона. Расс усмехнулся — ерунда какая-то — а потом повернулся на бок и наконец заснул. 

Днем сосредоточиться на работе не получалось, несмотря на все усилия. Расс с отвращением посмотрел на раскрытую папку, которую держал в руках, попробовал вспомнить, в связи с каким делом он запросил ее из архива — на это потребовалась пара минут — а потом решительно встал и, не позволяя себе передумать, без стука зашел в офис Гузевич. 

— Ким, он пропал, — быстро произнес Расс, не обращая внимания на предупредительно поднятую руку Гузевич и телефонную трубку, зажатую между ее ухом и плечом.

— Да, господин мэр, да, я вас поняла. Сделаем все возможное. Буду держать вас в курсе. До свидания, — Гузевич закончила разговор, убедилась, что собеседник действительно отключился, и только после этого взглянула на Расса. — Что ты сказал?

— Он пропал. Кот. То есть, Милт. 

Трубка, которую держала Гузевич, как-то очень осторожно легла на чистую поверхность стола. 

— Милт. Агент ФБР, которого прислали к нам вчера?

Расс кивнул:

— Ага.

— Садись, Расс, — Гузевич махнула рукой на стул для посетителей и устало опустилась в свое кресло. — Где он пропал и при чем тут кот?

По мере того, как Расс пересказывал события вчерашнего дня, лицо Гузевич становилось все более острым, сквозь красивый овал словно бы проступало что-то хищное и цепкое. Она слушала спокойно и внимательно, иногда задавала уточняющие вопросы и, услышав ответ Расса, неодобрительно — как ему казалось — качала головой. 

— Оба хороши, — сказала Гузевич, когда он закончил. — Ты не подумал, что для него это мог быть вообще первый раз?

— Не-ет, — решительно возразил Расс. — Ким, он спокоен был, понимаешь? Он спокойно шел за мной, спокойно сидел, даже у Элли, в принципе, хотя там ему что-то не понравилось. Я вообще подумал сначала, что он сам точно знает, в чем дело, и просто говорить не хочет. Говнюк. 

— Расс. 

— Серьезно, Ким. Ладно, он не знал про наши мосты, хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что в Детройте его хоть сколько-нибудь не просветили на этот счет, но про себя-то он знал, верно? Почему бы не сделать одолжение… как ты там говорила, напарнику, которого он сам выбрал? Или хотя бы тебе. Ты — капитан, он обязан был ввести тебя в курс дела. 

— Формально он мне не подчиняется. 

— Формально, — невесело хмыкнул Расс и поскреб в затылке, — формально мы тут ни при чем, а на деле у нас есть пропавший агент ФБР, которого сейчас очень сложно отличить от остальных котов, сколько их там в Батл Крике — тысячи три, больше? Ну вот заодно и посчитаем, когда будем искать. 

— Успокойся, Расс, — Гузевич встала, открыла жалюзи. Яркое солнце хлынуло в кабинет, заставив Расса зажмуриться, — отправляйся в городской архив, поищи там что-нибудь про неожиданное воздействие мостов, про затянувшееся действие, ну, не мне тебя учить. 

— Да нет там ничего, если бы было — я бы знал. Или Элли.

— Расс, это приказ, — голос Гузевич изменился, стал выше и жестче. Спорить с ней сейчас не стоило. — Вечером доложишь. 

— Понял. 

Стеклянная дверь офиса мягко и неспешно закрылась за его спиной.

***

На пассажирском сидении машины Расса спал свернувшийся большим серым клубком Милт.

— Как? — Расс щелкнул кнопкой на брелке, система сигнализации послушно пикнула, открывая двери. — Как ты пролез в закрытую машину?

Милт приоткрыл зеленый глаз с крошечным, сжавшимся в вертикальную полоску от света, зрачком и лениво взглянул на Расса.

— Скотина пушистая. 

— Мяу.

Расс сбросил Гузевич смс с одним коротким «нашел», получил в ответ длинное, подробное сообщение, из которого понял только, что в архив ему ехать все равно придется, и желательно — читай, обязательно — с Милтом, не отпуская его от себя ни на шаг. 

Он покосился на Милта, который вроде бы проснулся и теперь с достоинством умывался. 

— Ой, только вот задницу себе не лижи, — скривился Расс, — хотя это было бы забавно. Наверное. Не хочу знать. Слушай, ты, — он постарался говорить спокойно, но со значением, интонацией выделяя каждое слово, — если решишь сбежать еще раз — посажу на шлейку. Обычную кошачью шлейку, как в магазине Сандерса продаются. Понял? 

Милт на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Расс решил, что будет считать это согласием.

***

Глава архива, мисс Мэндерли, с восторгом отнеслась к просьбе присмотреть за Милтом, сообщила Рассу, что котик у него просто чудный, и пообещала, что ни в коем случае не допустит, чтобы он выбрался из ее офиса.

— А что он у вас ест, детектив Эгнью? — спросила она, когда Расс, мысленно костеря Гузевич с ее упрямством на все лады, запускал поиск по электронному каталогу. Не то чтобы он верил, что в оцифрованной части архивов найдется что-то полезное, но попробовать стоило. 

— Ест? — вопрос поставил Расса в тупик. 

— Чем вы его кормите? Вот Мистер Тимкинс, кот моего покойного мужа, очень любил молоко и шоколад. Хотя мы с Робертом, конечно, старались не давать ему сладкого, это же вредно для животных. Но молока он мог выпить сколько угодно. А ваш что любит? Или вы хорошо покормили его утром, и он не будет просить еды?

— Э-э-э, — Расс взглянул на Милта, вытянувшегося во всю длину на низком диванчике в офисе мисс Мэндерли. Милт в ответ сверкнул глазами. — Он вроде как всеядный.

Из офиса послышалось шипение. 

— Но больше всего он любит курицу, — улыбнулся мисс Мэндерли Расс и все-таки уточнил: — Приготовленную. 

— Но, конечно, несоленую? 

— Конечно, — удержаться от мелкой мести за изрядно потрепанные утром нервы было невозможно, — я же забочусь о его здоровье. 

Громкое недовольное «мяу» Расс предпочел проигнорировать.

***

Само собой, в электронном каталоге не нашлось ничего полезного. Впрочем, в бумажном тоже — Расс мог подтвердить это хоть под присягой. К вечеру от яркого света ламп, тишины, прерываемой только шелестом страниц, и плотного, раздражающего запаха старой бумаги у него разболелась голова.

Когда за окном совсем стемнело, мисс Мэндерли сочувственно тронула его за плечо и, ужасно смущаясь, попросила продолжить работу завтра. 

— Понимаете, детектив, мне нужно домой, и я никак не могу оставить вас здесь.

— Конечно, — Расс с усилием поднялся. Мышцы ног, затекшие от долгого сидения в одной и той же позе, неприятно ныли. — Спасибо, я и так, наверное, вас задержал. 

— Ох, ничего страшного, я понимаю, работа… Мы с вашим котиком чудно провели время. 

— Точно. И спасибо, что за ним присмотрели. Он в офисе?

— Да-да, сейчас я вам его принесу. 

— Не надо, — ответил Расс, почти без удивления глядя на открывшуюся дверь и выходящего из офиса Милта, — он и сам справился. 

— Как это? Она же закрыта! — мисс Мэндерли, казалось, не поверила своим глазам.

— Хотел бы я знать, — пробормотал Расс, — очень бы хотел.

***

По дороге домой, периодически поглядывая на Милта, опять свернувшегося на пассажирском сидении, Расс думал, что с животными как-то проще. Наверняка, если бы Милт сейчас был в своей обычной человеческой форме, они бы не смогли работать вместе. Ну, то есть, не работать — сейчас делами занимался только Расс — а вот так запросто находиться в одной машине или, там, в одном доме.

Расс всегда тяжело сходился с людьми. В детстве он не видел необходимости дружить с кем-то — ему хватало матери и ее бесконечных знакомых, подруг, мужей, парней-на-одну-ночь, которые все никак не кончались. А потом, уже в колледже, понял, что не то что дружба, даже обычное приятельство требует каких-то навыков, которых ему отчаянно не хватало.

Вспомнилась Леннокс, его первая и самая неудачная любовь, которой он читал Лорку, забравшись на крышу колледжского спорткомплекса. Лорки хватило на неделю страстного, но очень неприятно закончившегося романа — и на дисциплинарное взыскание, отрабатывать которое пришлось еще два месяца. 

На прощание Леннокс сказала ему, что он классный и все такое, но она просто не знает, на каком языке с ним разговаривать. 

В принципе, подумал Расс, с тех пор все девушки при расставании говорили что-то очень похожее. 

Наверное, он и правда не понимал каких-то очень простых и важных вещей. 

С друзьями история повторялась с одной маленькой поправкой — пережить их отсутствие было проще, особенно с тех пор, как появился Фонт. Он был одним из тех, кого Расс нашел на мосту, — молодой медведь с густой бурой шерстью стоял над Каламазу, уперевшись когтистыми лапами в перила, и ревел, громко и отчаянно. 

Рассу тогда было двадцать. Ему понадобилась вся смелость, чтобы подойти к зверю, успокоить его, осторожно прикоснуться к круглой голове и повести за собой на другую сторону реки. 

С тех пор Фонт терпел его. Ну, сам-то он говорил, что Расс — его лучший друг, и чтобы он немедленно заткнулся и перестал нести чушь про терпение, потому что Фонт совершенно точно не Иисус, он проверял недавно, а если Расс их путает, то ему стоит немедленно пойти и купить себе Библию, а потом покаяться. Или сначала покаяться, а потом купить Библию. 

Произнося этот, за много лет ставший вроде как ритуальным, монолог, Фонт обычно почесывал в затылке битой. 

На чужаков это производило прекрасное впечатление. 

Расс улыбнулся, а потом снова взглянул на Милта. Тот лежал в прежней позе, только нос лапой прикрыл. 

— Не люблю кошек, — пожаловался сам себе Расс, — от них одни проблемы. И секреты. И дерьмо в ботинках. 

Секундой позже он от души понадеялся, что Милт не воспримет фразу про дерьмо в ботинках как руководство к действию.

***

Ночью Рассу приснился кошмар, самый страшный из трех, которые снились ему каждый год, — ровно три плохих сна, всегда в мае, всегда с промежутком в неделю, чтобы было время передохнуть, привыкнуть, снова ощутить себя действительно нормальным.

Первые два в этом году уже были: про мать, разбегающуюся по асфальту — Расс слышал, как цокают, соприкасаясь с дорогой, копыта — и прыгающую с моста в холодную, воронкой почему-то крутящуюся воду реки, и про человека без лица, который приходил в город с юга, и от его поступи мосты шатались, дрожали, стонали — Расс чувствовал их плач, но не мог помочь, потому что его не существовало в этом городе, он был везде и нигде, был сталью и камнем опор, и воздухом, плотным, сгущавшимся вокруг пролетов. 

После каждого из этих снов он просыпался с колотящимся сердцем и мокрым от слез лицом и до утра сидел, уставившись в окно, пока резкая мелодия будильника не вырывала его из мрачных, тяжело ворочавшихся в голове мыслей. 

Третий сон Расс ненавидел. В нем он стоял на центральной площади Батл Крика, босой и обнаженный, а из его тела выходили толстые металлические тросы — ровно семь, по числу городских мостов. Стоять было тяжело и больно, Расса тащило в разные стороны, рвало на куски, но он все равно пытался держаться, потому что знал: если он упадет, через секунду мосты пропадут, исчезнут совсем, навсегда, и никто больше не сможет по ним пройти. 

Когда трос, выходивший из груди Расса, из самого сердца, натянулся особенно сильно и завибрировал, потянулся прочь, Расс закричал. Он знал, что это бесполезно, бессмысленно, что в этом сне нет звуков, что у него голоса нет, — но все равно попытался, открыл рот… 

И проснулся от прикосновения горячего шершавого языка к своему лицу. 

Милт сидел у него на груди и быстро-быстро слизывал слезы со щек Расса. 

Руки слушались плохо, голова казалась тяжелой и какой-то чужой, словно его били по ней, долго и усердно, и поэтому — только поэтому, ни по какой другой причине — Расс не стал отпихивать Милта, не стал вообще ничего делать. Просто откинулся на подушку и уставился в белый, с пыльными разводами потолок. 

Через несколько минут Милт перебрался с его груди на голову, потоптался, устраиваясь удобно, положил морду так, чтобы влажный прохладный нос то и дело касался правого уха Расса, и замурлыкал. 

Это должно было раздражать до зубовного скрежета. Расс не любил, когда его трогали, не любил чужаков — даже животных — в своей постели, да он даже котов не особо жаловал. Но мягкое ровное мурлыканье успокаивало, отвлекало, уносило боль, так что Расс позволил себе расслабиться, закрыл глаза — и заснул. 

Ему ничего не снилось.

***

Следующим утром они появились в управлении вместе. Рассу очень не хотелось просить об одолжении Холли, но мысль вроде бы была неплохой, и попробовать все равно стоило. Гузевич выслушала его, абсолютно по-птичьи склонив голову набок, и идею одобрила, сказав, что хуже все равно стать не может.

Холли Расс с Милтом, занявшим уже привычное место на его плече, нашли у кофеварки — она одновременно пыталась удержать тяжелую бутыль с водой и выдвинуть нужную ей пустую емкость. Расс подхватил бутыль, и, пользуясь тем, что может сейчас не смотреть Холли в глаза, спросил:

— Слушай, помнишь, ты пару недель назад говорила, что я всегда могу обратиться к тебе, если мне что-то будет нужно, и все такое?

— Ага, — Расс не видел ее лица, но даже по голосу понял, что Холли улыбалась, — чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Вообще-то, — ответил он и наконец опустил тяжелую бутыль на пол, стараясь не потревожить Милта, — я хотел попросить тебя прогуляться со мной по мосту. 

Холли была рысью. Красивой, с густым рыжим, в черных пятнах, мехом и большими аккуратными кисточками на кончиках ушей. Об этом Рассу два года назад рассказала Гузевич. Сам бы он вряд ли догадался, потому что Холли, как и многие другие жители Батл Крика, умела контролировать изменения — ей обязательно нужен был мост, чтобы превратиться, но если она не хотела, то могла путешествовать по берегам любой реки без последствий. Холли не любила свою вторую ипостась, и Расс видел ее в облике рыси только однажды, когда к ним в полицейское управление проник какой-то сумасшедший вор, решивший во что бы то ни стало ограбить хранилище улик. 

Тогда изменились все, и Расс чувствовал себя нелепым и бесполезным, оставшись единственным человеком, но Холли словно заметила — или, может, учуяла — его настроение, подошла и ткнулась лбом в бедро. А потом быстрыми, сильными прыжками унеслась вниз, выследила вора и хорошенько его потрепала перед тем, как сдать Гузевич. 

Хорошие были времена. 

Холли согласилась помочь. Расс отвез ее и Милта на тот мост, где все началось, остановился ровно посередине, включив аварийные огни, и не удержался — взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Оттуда на него пристально и, кажется, почти весело смотрела красавица-рысь. 

— Ты удивительная, — совершенно искренне сказал Расс. 

Холли дернула ухом, повернулась к Милту и громко, басовито замяукала. Милт молчал, только хвост ходил из стороны в сторону, стегая бока. 

Через десять минут Расс закрыл глаза и ткнулся лбом в руль. Почти сразу Холли окликнула его с заднего сидения. Ее голос был охрипшим и немного виноватым:

— Прости, Расс, но я, кажется, ничего не могу сделать. Он слышит меня, точно, и понимает. Просто не говорит.

— Потому что не может?

— Ну он же мяукал при тебе? — задумалась Холли. — Точно, мяукал, я и сама слышала. Значит, не не может, а не хочет. 

— Отлично. Самое время проявить характер, Милт, — сердито сказал Расс. — И что мне теперь с ним делать?

— Ну, — Холли тепло улыбнулась, — вы вроде поладили, так что ты можешь просто оставить все как есть. 

Обратный путь до управления они проделали в тишине. Уже выходя из машины, чтобы открыть дверь и помочь Холли выбраться, Расс нечетко, будто сам для себя, сообщил:

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора.

Зеленые глаза Милта сверкнули на заднем сидении.

***

Они с Милтом сработались.

После неудачи с Холли Расс пытался оставлять его дома, закрывал на втором этаже и уходил к машине, но каждый раз, засовывая ключи в замок зажигания, обнаруживал Милта, с очень невозмутимым видом сидевшего на пассажирском месте. 

На четвертый день он смирился и, наливая себе первую чашку кофе, бросил Милту, который растянулся на теплом, расцвеченном ярким солнцем, полу:

— Не успеешь запрыгнуть в машину — побежишь до управления сам. 

Конечно, Милт успел. 

Гузевич вроде бы пыталась как-то разобраться с этой ситуацией, даже отправила рапорт в детройтское отделение ФБР, но, когда оттуда пришел короткий, в две строчки, ответ: «Ситуация штатная, наше вмешательство не требуется», — просто махнула рукой. 

Нельзя было сказать, что Милт стал всеобщим любимчиком. Фонт его просто терпел, а Фанкхаузер боялся случайно раздавить. Хуже всего было с девушками: Джейкокс и особенно Холли, которая, как думал Расс, просто не могла понять, почему кто-то, пусть даже и совсем незнакомый кот, то есть, человек, не доверился ей, откровенно Милта сторонились.

Зато на местах преступления патрульные души в нем не чаяли. Милт был по-настоящему полезен, он исследовал помещение, почти как обученная собака, пробирался в самые маленькие щели, залезал под мебель и время от времени с очень гордым видом мяукал, привлекая внимание Расса и остальных полицейских к какой-нибудь мелкой, но важной детали, которую они запросто могли бы пропустить.

Когда Милт вытащил из рюкзака Катори пуговицу от полицейской формы, закатившуюся за подкладку, Расс даже перестал ворчать, что он лезет не в свое дело.

***

По молчаливому соглашению, к которому они пришли (Расс не сомневался в этом ни секунды, несмотря на то, что Милт по-прежнему не мог говорить) после ночи третьего кошмара, Милт спал только в кровати Расса. Он приходил, запрыгивал сначала в ноги и устраивался там, но через пару часов обязательно перебирался выше — на живот, потом на грудь. По утрам Расс просыпался от того, что густая шерсть набивалась ему в рот и нос, мешая дышать. Он ругался, отпихивал Милта от себя, обещал, что больше никогда не пустит его в постель, — и следующим же вечером все повторялось снова.

Расс очень старательно не обращал внимания на то, что никогда прежде не спал так спокойно и крепко.

***

Все было хорошо до тех пор, пока Расса не похитили.

Он сидел в подвале, сыром, но чистом, и гадал, вспомнит ли Гузевич про их давний договор про аптеку и инсулин, когда наверху, прямо над его головой, что-то загрохотало, послышались короткие выстрелы, а потом дверь открылась, и сквозь слезы, выступившие на глазах от слишком яркого света, Расс разглядел высокую фигуру, торопливо спускавшуюся к нему по лестнице. 

— Эй, Расс, ты в порядке? 

Рассу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить этот голос, эти волосы — тогда тщательно уложенные, но растрепанные и здорово отросшие сейчас, — и глаза, не зеленые на самом деле, а сине-серые, как Каламазу. 

— Сукин ты сын! 

Милт обнял его, прижал к бронежилету обеими руками и замер, дожидаясь, пока Расс успокоится и перестанет кричать.

***

— И какого хрена?

Они сидели у Расса дома — Милт привез его туда после осмотра в больнице, да так и остался — заказал какую-то еду, вроде бы что-то китайское. Или корейское, Расс не понял: он ел, механически подцепляя куски мяса палочками и отправляя их в рот, и не чувствовал вкуса. Милт, слишком ровно и прямо сидевший на стуле напротив него, отставил подальше бутылку пива, взглянул на Расса — глаза блеснули зеленью — и медленно ответил:

— Я не знаю. Правда, — он поднял руку, видя, что Расс собирается что-то возразить, — клянусь тебе, не знаю, как так получилось. Я помню, как мы ехали по мосту в тот день, помню, что подумал, какая странная у вас река, что-то с ней не так, а потом очнулся уже котом. 

— То есть, ты в первый раз превратился?

— Нет, — Милт принялся разглядывать собственные руки. Он смотрел на них очень пристально, так, словно там был написан ответ на какой-то важный вопрос, — я с шестнадцати знал, что могу. Просто очень давно не пробовал. Мне и человеком неплохо жилось. 

Расс неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Так не бывает. Ты должен был превратиться обратно еще когда я пронес тебя от одного берега до другого в первый раз.

— Но не превратился.

— Не превратился. Я с тобой таскался, как идиот, по всему Батл Крику, ты... Черт, да ты спал со мной, жил у меня, а потом бац — и вот он, агент Милт Чемберлен, во всем своем великолепии.

— За великолепие спасибо. Расс, правда, не горячись, я не понял, как так вышло. Гузевич отправила к тебе домой Фонта, чтобы оставил мне воды или что-то такое, и он начал бормотать про похищение сразу, как зашел, и про то, что он должен сейчас искать тебя, а не возиться тут с бесполезным котом. Я испугался — а потом снова стал человеком.

— Без моста? — не поверил Расс.

— Ну, если только под твоим домом не спрятана парочка.

— Знаешь, — Расс потянулся к бутылке пива Милта, сделал крупный глоток. На языке остался сладковатый привкус солода. — Ты вот сказал, что с рекой что-то не так. С Каламазу у нас все отлично, это с тобой что-то очень не в порядке, Милт. Валил бы ты в свой Детройт обратно. 

— Боюсь, — Милт отобрал у него бутылку, — с этим предложением ты опоздал.

***

Работать с Милтом-человеком оказалось удобно, хотя и непривычно. В его распоряжении было столько навороченных технических штучек, что Расс просто не успевал их запомнить, но на самом деле — ужасно не хотелось это признавать, но Расс не мог погрешить против истины — если было нужно, Милт прекрасно справлялся и без них. Он умел разговаривать с людьми, и уже через неделю почти никто в участке не припоминал ему, что первое время в Батл Крике он провел, отчаянно цепляясь когтями за пиджак Расса.

Расс, понятное дело, тоже не спешил об этом напоминать. 

Хотя, если честно, ему здорово не хватало Милта. Наверное, сформировалась дурная привычка. Расс подолгу вертелся на ставшей неудобной кровати, взбивал подушки, приминал их, переворачивал прохладной стороной, а потом, рассердившись окончательно, спускался на кухню и заваривал себе черный, густо и сильно пахнущий кофе. 

Иногда в участке, подняв голову от очередного дела, Расс встречался глазами с Милтом — и замирал, пытаясь понять, что такого было в этом взгляде. Иногда ему казалось, что Милт смотрел с сожалением, иногда — что с любопытством, а иногда… Последнему «иногда» Расс даже в голове старался не давать названия.

***

К осени Расс готов был признать, что они нашли равновесие, действительно научились работать вместе и стали неплохими напарниками. Конечно, Милт так до сих пор ничего не рассказал про свою жизнь, а Расс почти убедил себя, что даже знать про это не желает, но, по крайней мере, их тандем оказался эффективным.

В общем, все было хорошо. А потом в Батл Крике появился Брок.

***

Расс действительно понял, что значило его случайно сказанное «отказала человечность», когда слушал историю Милта, лежа связанным в багажнике машины Брока.

А еще он понял, что почему-то совсем не удивлен. И уж точно не разочарован. 

Наверное, он с самого начала ждал подобного дерьма.

***

После, когда сирены скорой помощи стихли вдали, Расс не поехал в больницу, не поехал к Элли, не поехал даже в полицейское управление — и послал к черту Фонта, который предложил отправиться к нему, взять виски и забыть это все.

Расс попросил отвезти его в центр, вышел на площади и пешком, как был в окровавленной, рваной одежде, отправился на Себастьянов мост. 

На этот раз не было ни теплого чувства, ни радости — ничего. Мост был пуст, ни людей, ни машин, Расс заметил это, как только вывернул из-за угла, но даже полной пустоте он не придал значения. 

В груди знакомо натягивался, прорывался из сердца прочный металлический трос. Рассу показалось, что он видит край этого троса, проломивший его грудную клетку, прорвавший кожу и вырвавшийся наружу, когда он встал посередине центрального пролета моста и широко раскинул руки, но потом сила, огромная, чистая, та, которую он ощущал здесь всегда, завыла, приветствуя его. 

Трос исчез. В дыру, оставшуюся в груди, хлынула сила. Она наполняла Расса и проходила насквозь, меняя его — и весь мир. 

Все вокруг вспыхнуло белым, и Расс понял — вспомнил — все старые истории про хранителей, людей, которые не могли становиться чем-то другим, зато умели слышать мосты и беречь их, которые никогда не умирали, возвращаясь снова и снова и вспоминая себя. 

— Когда придет время, — сказал он, и вместе с ним эти слова повторили сотни голосов. — Время пришло.

***

В городской больнице Батл Крика Милт открыл глаза. 


End file.
